Ogygiain Dream
by hurricane1714
Summary: Will and Elizabeth love each other. Ana has a crush on Jack. Jack is lusting after Elizabeth. When they are stranded on an strange island a tricky god starts playing with their hearts. Based off A Midsummer Night's Dream. Post-CotBP AU. WE JA DC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

**Welcome to the madness! This is my take on A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare (supposedly) with a Pirates of the Caribbean twist. Oh, this is Post-CotBP AU.s This fic was challenged and beta'd by the Hide the Rum's one and only Juliana a.k.a PirateAngel1286. Enjoy! **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Disney. The original characters and plot are the property of me I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

-0- -0- -0-

"Your chaperone will be here soon."

"No she isn't."

"Perhaps you're right."

The couple resumed their kissing.

The woman looked out of place in the blacksmith's forge where she and her beloved were kissing. She was petite and blond. Her imported, silk dress trimmed with lace and her soft manicured hands said, "I'm in the upper class!"

The man looked completely at home in the forge. His muscles were well developed from hours of pounding metal and his hands were heavily calloused. He was unaware of the fact that his dark, slightly curly hair, well proportioned face and his warm brown eyes made him the best looking man in Port Royal.

The man broke off from the kissing.

"Will!" protested the lady.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," said Will. He really was sorry. Anything that pleased his beloved should be stopped. "Estrella will be here soon and I have to get back to work."

Elizabeth pouted.

"Hey, don't be like that," said Will, gently tucking curl of hair behind her ear. "We're lucky to have such a lenient chaperone."

The corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched. Half of the town knew that Will's master, John Brown, was a drunkard and it was Will who ran the smithy. Those who didn't know this fact, guessed. Except for Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann; he had no idea that Mr. Brown drank and that Will and Elizabeth were unsupervised during their weekly hour together that wasn't devoted to planning their wedding. Since Governor Swann was already unhappy with their engagement, his ignorance was Will and Elizabeth's bliss.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth, playfully.

"I won't get anything done," Will teased back.

"That's not a no."

"Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth, but if we don't get back home soon, it's my job and your wedding."

The couple looked up. Elizabeth's maid, Estrella had sneaked in. Her half-amused, half-exasperated face indicated she saw them kissing.

"Um, yes, you're right," said Elizabeth, standing up, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Thank you for having me, Will."

"Thank you for coming, Miss Elizabeth," said Will.

"We will be back _next week_," said Estrella, before Elizabeth could promise to come back tomorrow.

"Very well," replied Will. "Goodbye ladies."

Elizabeth and Estrella said their goodbyes before leaving.

They walked out of the smithy. Elizabeth kept looking back for a couple final glances at Will. The carriage was waiting for them, the door held open by the driver.

"Are you and Will, um, you know…?" asked Estrella.She and Elizabeth walked into the carriage and sat down. "I'm sorry, but I need my consciences to be clear when I leave you two."

"I understand," said Elizabeth. "And no we are not doing it. You know Will; he wants to save it for marriage."

"Of course," grinned Estrella. "You found a fine man."

"I did, didn't I," said Elizabeth, looking back at the smithy as the carriage lurched forward.

"If it's not to bold to say, I'm glad you chose him over Commodore Norrington."

Elizabeth bit her lip. She still regretted breaking Norrington's heart. He was a good man who deserved better; but her heart didn't flutter when she saw him, unlike when she saw Will. The air felt stiff and passionless when she and Norrington had moments to themselves. She could spend hours with Will whether they were kissing or just talking.

The rest of the ride to the Governor's mansion was spent in silence. They arrived at the mansion and the night progressed normally up until Elizabeth was pulling on her nightclothes.

"Much more romantic if she ran off with Sparrow," said a voice from the outside of her bedroom door.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyebrows and walked out the door. Two maids were walking by, their arms full of dirty laundry. Elizabeth tip-toed after them in order to listen in. _"Did Jack and Ana break up?"_

"Why is she going to marry Turner?" asked one of the maids.

"_Turner, what the…? Oh shit, they're talking about me!"_ thought Elizabeth

"Dunno," said the other one. "If you want my opinion, she's carryin' his baby. He's good looking, but why marry a blacksmith when you can have a pirate who you can sail into the horizon with. Unless you're having' the blacksmith's kid that is."

"Because you love the blacksmith," said Elizabeth. The maids turned around, gasped and nearly dropped the laundry.

"S-s-sorry, ma'am," stuttered the first maid. "We didn't know you were there."

"That's obvious," said Elizabeth, dryly.

"Rumor has it that Jack Sparrow fancies you," said the second and bolder maid.

"Captain Jack Sparrow fancies a lot of woman," explained Elizabeth. "Oh, and can you tell everyone that I'm _not _pregnant? Thank you."

With that, she turned around and stalked back to her room. Why did people seem to think that she had something with Sparrow? Yes, he was handsome, charming and he did save her life, but he was also rude, smelly, dishonest, obsessed with his ship and a migraine waiting to happen.

Elizabeth sighed, sat on her bed and closed the hangings. She lay down and closed her eyes. Instantly an image of Will's face came to her mind. She smiled and let her fantasies take her to sleep.

-0--0--0-

It seemed quiet on the Black Pearl. Yet the silence was eerie. The moon hung over the man 'o war like a grinning skull. The stars were numerous and bright; each grouping forming a picture of some sort. Only two people were standing on the deck. One was a dark-skinned woman called Ana Maria. She was dressed in a loose white shirt, black breeches, boots and a wide brimmed hat sat atop her long black hair.

Her companion was certain person called Captain Jack Sparrow. His eccentric nature was reflected in his clothes. His black dreadlocks were beaded with various trinkets, held back with a red bandana and topped with a worn tri-cornered hat. Various scarves and do-dads hung around his belt. When he spoke his gold teeth glinted in the moonlight.

"Whaddya want Captain Sparrow?" Ana asked Jack grumpily. She had been very happy sleeping in her hammock after a long day of working. Captain Sparrow, however, had insisted on waking her up and dragging her on deck so he could talk to her "privately."

"Ana, someone of the female persuasion has caught my attention," started Captain Sparrow.

Ana narrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't like the captain to tell her this kind of thing. A glimmer of hope fluttered through her. But she kept up her tough demeanor. "You're keeping me away from my sleep just because some whore has got your eye?"

"She ain't a whore," said Jack. "She is a perfectly respectable lass despite her rather passionate temper and tendency towards piracy."

_"He's talkin' about me," _thought Ana, inwardly smirking. "Why are you telling me this?" Ana asked Jack.

"You _are_ of the female persuasion."

Ana rolled her eyes. "You of all people should know that I am a woman. You better not have forgotten."

"Of course not, luv," said Jack, franticly, waving his hands around and praying she wouldn't slap him.

"Good."

"Nevertheless," continued Jack. "She may not be open to me wooing her. I need your assistance in this venture."

Most of Ana was utterly convinced that Jack was talking about her; however the side of her that was wary of men and normally dominated her was saying _"He wouldn't need your assistance if he was talking about you." _Ana ignored the wisdom of this statement.

"Who is this girl?" asked Ana. _It's me, it has to be. _

"Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Anger roared up inside Ana. She pulled her hand back and slapped Jack's face as hard as she could.

"You idiot," she yelled. "She's engaged to the man who saved your life remember?"

"Yeah," said Jack, turning his head back around to face her. "So wot?"

"So what?" repeated Ana. "You just can't go to Port Royal and try to woo Elizabeth Swann. Her fiancée or her father would kill you, unless the navy caught you first."

"I'll think of a way to avoid those buggers killin' me."

"Ugh!" groaned Ana. "You're impossible!"

With that she stomped off to the crew's quarters. If she woke anyone up she didn't know or care. She flopped down on her hammock. Why was she so worked up about this? Yeah, she and Jack had spent quite a few nights together. Then, things had returned to normal the next morning. Isn't that what Jack wanted, a girl who wouldn't hold him back or make a fuss about their relationship?

The mysteries of Jack Sparrow prevented Ana from getting sleep that night

**Reviews are loved. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Bluff

**A/N: Finally the second chapter to ****Ogyain Dream is here. I'm trying to have all the chapter titles have a connection to theater, since I am basing this off a play. The Bluff is a song from one of my favorite Broadway plays ****_A Tale of Two Cites_****. Thank you Juliana, for without your beta-ing this story would not be here. **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Disney. The original characters and plot are the property of me I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**P.S. There is a Crusoe reference in here and a CSI quote. Can anybody find them? **

Chapter 2: The Bluff

"Ana, you're being very immature about this," said Jack. He and Ana were standing at the helm of the Black Pearl.

Ana ignored him, just like she had been doing all day.

Jack, sensing he would not get a word out of her, swaggered away, inwardly scowling. Why the hell was she acting like this? She didn't care _that_ much about their relationship. After their nights together Ana would get up, get dressed and walk out without a word. She didn't compliment him or anything. This was flustering. He was hoping to get what he needed from Elizabeth. If Jack was to be honest with himself, he would find that the chase for the unattainable Miss Swann was a distraction from Ana and a plot to make her jealous all in one plan.

"Mister Gibbs!" shouted Jack.

"Aye, Captain," replied the sturdy first mate, striding over to Jack. His short, scruffy, salt-and-pepper beard gave testament to his age of sixty and one years.

"How much longer till we arrive in Port Royal?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Gibbs. He didn't know why they were going to Port Royal. Whenever he asked Jack he only got a long winded and cryptic answer about having business that had to be attended to.

"Good, good," said Jack, distractedly.

"How are you going to avoid the Navy catching you?" asked Gibbs.

"Have you forgotten Mister Gibbs?" asked Jack.

"Forgotten what?" said Gibbs.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Jack either had no idea what he was going to do or he had a plan that would come within a hair's breadth from failing.

Gibbs glanced over to Ana standing at the helm. She wasn't carrying herself in her normally proud and bossy stance. Now it wasn't proud as much as defiant. She had barely spoken a word to anyone since last night, not even to give orders and she wasn't talking to Jack at all. Gibbs curiosity got the better of him.

"Miss Ana is acting strange," commented Gibbs. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Now, why would I have any insight on the nature of Miss Ana Maria's doings; whether they are psychological, emotional or physical? Where the bloody hell is the rum?"

Gibbs sighed. His gut told him Jack was lying, but he didn't press the matter. He didn't want to become confused again.

-0-0-0-

The day Gibbs said the Pearl would arrive at Port Royal, William Turner was working on a sword that belonged to Andrew Gillette. It had been broken in a recent battle and needed to be repaired.

Suddenly there was a sound like a door slamming. Will looked up in time to see Jack bolting the door to the smithy shut.

"Jack Sparrow?" asked Will. "What the…?"

"I'm not here mate," said Jack scampering under a table to hide.

"Are you mad?" questioned Will. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin'," lied Jack. "And I'm not mad."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't open it," begged Jack, loud enough for Will to hear. "Will, are you listening to me? Don't… Bugga."

Will, ignoring Jack's warning, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Commodore James Norrington accompanied by a unit of Royal Navy soldiers.

"Commodore," said Will, curtly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?'

"A known pirate, Jack Sparrow has been sighted in Port Royal," began Norrington. "You are an associate of Sparrow's and he might have taken refuge in your forge. With your permission, I would like to search it."

Will smiled sardonically. "You would no doubt search my forge whether I give my permission or not."

Norrington stiffed. "Your rights are not a concern at the moment. We are hunting a dangerous fugitive."

"Doesn't matter," Will said with a shrug. "Only Mr. Brown and I are here. Shall I fetch him?"

Norrington gritted his teeth and the soldiers shifted uncomfortably. They didn't think Mr. Brown was a suitable informant due to the rumor that Brown drank excessively, but they didn't have any real proof of the rumors.

"Yes, you shall," Norrington said stiffly.

Will nodded and turned to get his "master."

"I'll tell Elizabeth that you came by," he said conversationally as he walked off. "She will be pleased to know that you are well."

Norrington felt a pang in his heart when Will said Elizabeth's name. He knew that if he found Jack Sparrow at Will's smithy, Will could be put in prison or even hung. Strictly speaking, Will had never been officially pardon for setting Jack Sparrow free. Norrington's mind flashed back to how distressed Elizabeth was over Will's life when he had found her on that godforsaken island with Sparrow. He couldn't bear to put her through that pain again. He would swallow any story Mr. Brown would tell, for Elizabeth's sake and her sake alone.

Will returned with Mr. Brown, who seemed unsteady on his feet.

"Mr. Brown has anyone come into your shop within the past five minutes?" asked Norrington.

"Err, no sir," slurred Mr. Brown. "It's just been me and the lad."

"Thank you Mr. Brown," said Norrington. "Time to go gentlemen," he said to his soldiers and they marched off. The soldiers wondered why Norrington had uncharacteristically decided not to search the smithy anyway. Wouldn't he want to incriminate the man who had stolen his fiancée?

-0--0--0-

"Jack, you can come out now they're gone," Jack heard Will say a few minutes later.

"Thanks, mate I owe you one," said Jack crawling out from under the table.

"You're welcome," replied Will warily. Even though they had saved each other's lives, Will still didn't trust the wily pirate. "I assume you didn't come here for formalities."

"You assume correctly," said Jack. "Though to assume may make an ass out of you and me, especially you."

Will rolled his eyes. He had already heard that joke.

"Any ways," continued Jack. "I am going on a venture that requires a man with knowledge in the area of prison bars, locks, bolts and the like."

"I see," said Will. "What will you have me do if I decide to go?"

Jack thought fast. Damn the whelp for being so inquisitive and perceptive. "I know of a man who has a treasure map tattooed on his back, but he is in prison and I need you to break him out."

Will nodded. He didn't know whether or not to believe Jack's flimsy story. "What's in it for me?"

"Adventure and a share of the treasure," said Jack smoothly.

Will sighed. He was itching for an adventure. The tedium of work and wedding plans was much too dull after the incident involving a chest of Aztec gold. The only thing holding him back was the fact that there was a possibility of getting arrested. That just might put a damper on his and Elizabeth's wedding plans. He would also have to tell Elizabeth about this and she would want to come. Will wouldn't mind her coming, but Jack might protest and Governor Swann would send the entire bloody navy out looking for them if they suddenly disappeared. Oh lord, this was complicated.

"I'll have to think about it," Will.

"You mean 'I have to talk to Elizabeth about this," said Jack, grinning. "She's welcome to come with us."

'_So I can seduce her,'_ Jack added silently. "You might want to tell her soon, the Pearl leaves tomorrow."

-0--0- -0-

Thunk. Thunk.

Elizabeth groaned and rolled over in her bed.

Thunk. Thunk.

Elizabeth sat up. Her half awake brain was able to process that the thunking was coming from the window. She got out of bed, walked over and opened the window before gasping in delight. Not at the scenery of Port Royal, the bay and the surrounding mountains; but at the man outside smiling sheepishly up at her.

"Will," squealed Elizabeth. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Did you really think I was going to wait a week to see you," Will asked. "And I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth. _'Has he changed his mind about waiting 'till marriage? Please let that be it!' _

"Come down and I'll tell you," challenged Will.

"One moment," said Elizabeth. She closed her window and threw on her bedgown before bolting stealthily through the hall, down the stairs, across the entrance hall and out the door.

Will was waiting for her on the front porch. Elizabeth hurtled towards him and kissed him. To her delight he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

They stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the others lips upon their own. Will pressed Elizabeth closer to him and she shivered in delight. She loved their closeness together, his lips moving eagerly yet gently on hers, sending spasms of delight up and down her body. He smelled like leather and clean horses, which in Elizabeth's opinion was absolutely divine.

Finally they broke apart.

"Good to see you too," teased Will.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" whispered Elizabeth seductively.

"Well, Jack came over unexpectedly today."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes."

"What was Jack doing in Port Royal?" asked Elizabeth.

Will explained Jack's proposition. When he had finished Elizabeth stood there thinking over the idea of an adventure. She knew Will wanted to go and if course so did she. If they went however her father would surly call off the wedding. Then again they could elope. The idea was very appealing. They could have their wedding night all the sooner. Her father would panic and possibly die of shock. Could she be so selfish?

Oh god, she wanted to go so badly! All of a sudden she didn't care about what would happen.

"Yes I'll go with you and Jack on this harebrained scheme!" she declared, a hint of laughter in her voice. "When do we leave?"

Will's face lit up. "Now if you wish," he answered.

"Alright!" said Elizabeth. "Let me get some clothes and write my father a note."

She ran back upstairs to prepare for a new grand adventure.

**Reviews are my muses. **


	3. Chapter 3: Temper, Temper, Temper

**Well the chapter title is a line Scar says in _The Lion King. _And I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Holidays to all!**

Chapter 3: Temper, Temper, Temper

Ogygia was an island large enough for a person to get lost on, yet none who were fortune enough to stumble upon it ever found it again, with the exception of the Olympian Gods and Goddess. It used to be a peaceful place, where small animals and birds could live in peace, without disruption. Now, however it seemed there was always a raging battle between the mistress of the island, Calypso and her lover Davy Jones.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other; they just had been stuck on Ogygia together for about one hundred years and needed a break from each others company. Their nerves were frayed and the slightest thing could set them off. Today Calypso had misplaced a necklace and was convinced Davy had taken it.

"You blasted fool! Hand it over!" shrieked Calypso in a thick Greek accent. She was beautiful, but in an eerie, exotic way. Her hair was dreadlocked, her skin was darker than Ana Maria's, and she had black dots shaped like fat teardrops underneath her eyes. Her whole demeanor gave the impression of voodoo and other strange magic.

"I don't have it you stupid whore!" roared Davy. He was dressed in pirate clothes and had long red hair, along with a beard. His face was tan and weathered, yet handsome in Calypso eyes. Then again she hadn't had any male companionship since Odysseus.

"Do you realize what that necklace is?" asked Calypso impatiently.

Davy snorted. "What do I care about some little bauble you lost?"

"I didn't lose it; you stole it!" retorted Calypso. "And it was a gift from Hera. She _is_ the Queen of the Gods."

"I know who Hera is," sulked Davy.

"Well, I thought I should remind you since nothing seems to go through your thick skull!"

"Don't insult my intelligence," growled Davy.

"You cannot tell me what to do," snapped Calypso childishly. "_I'm_ the goddess here, remember?"

"If you are a goddess why can't you get us off this blasted island?" asked Davy furiously.

Calypso rolled her dark eyes. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to challenge Zeus?"

"Yes."

Calypso roared in anger. "You - you maggot brained son of a bitch!" She added a couple of insults in Greek (which won't be translated) and stormed out of their small house, fuming.

Purple clouds gathered in the sky as Calypso let her anger stew inside her. She was sick of Davy's lying, cheating, pirating ways. How could she have fallen in love with him? When Davy had washed up on Ogygia one hundred years ago and they had fallen in love, she was convinced he was the most wonderful man in the world. She had even given him immortality! However, a hundred years with only each other's company exposed the nastier side of his character and hers as well, though she would never admit it.

She arrived at a cliff overlooking the sea. Fat storm clouds covered the sky and the sea was iron gray. She stared at the sea, thinking about ways to unleash her anger.

Then she spotted a ship with black sails on the horizon. Icy water droplets began to fall from the sky and the wind picked up speed. She smiled cruelly; they could either move or feel her wrath.

-0- -0- -0-

Elizabeth stood by the railing of the _Pearl_, looking out at the unusually gray sea. Elizabeth closed her eyes and lifted her arms, stretching. She put her arms down and rolled her shoulder's backwards, releasing the tension. Simple exercises like this helped make the vigorous work on the _Pearl _slightly less painful. William was also an asset. At the end of the day, he would massage her aching muscles and assure her that the newly acquired freckles, calluses, and occasional sunburn didn't detract from her looks.

"Hello, Lizzie," said a voice behind her. Elizabeth winced and turned around. Only one person called her Lizzie. Sure enough Jack was standing there, with his normal nonchalant stance and roguish grin.

"Morning, Jack," replied Elizabeth, managing to keep her tone civil. Jack had been a pain in her ass since the day she had stepped on the _Pearl_.

"How are you faring on this…" Jack looked up at the sky, "rather gloomy morning?"

"Fine."

Jack took out his telescope, pulled it out and placed it at his eye. "There appears to be an island 'bout two miles away."

Elizabeth perked up. "Maybe there's a church there."

"Eager for the rapture of a wedding night?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth flushed a delicate pink.

"You know," he continued, "unlike the whelp, there are some men, like me self, that wouldn't deny a woman the satisfaction of sharin' a bed with him."

Elizabeth tensed and gripped the railing. This was why Jack was irritating her so much. Jack made these lewd comments about her or called Will names such as whelp or eunuch. She made nothing of it, though. Will said that Jack made these kinds of remarks often. "I've heard," she said dryly.

Luckily Ana Maria came before Jack could make more bawdy remarks. "Captain, a word?"

"'Course Luv," said Jack.

"A private word," Ana said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at Elizabeth.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, feeling even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." She walked off, eager to get away from the hostile Ana Maria.

"Jack, you've got to stop this," hissed Ana as soon as Elizabeth was out of earshot.

"Stop what?" asked Jack, even though he had a fairly good guess as to what Ana was speaking of.

"Wooing her," replied Ana. "And don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"You haven't been very hospitable towards Miss Swann," said Jack, attempting to distract her.

Ana hit him on the shoulder. "Don't try to change the subject," she said. "I'm giving you some advice that you will follow, whether you like it or not."

"What will you do if I don't comply to your self proclaimed words of wisdom?"

"I'll beat you black and blue," threatened Ana.

Jack winced. If Ana was any other wench, he would have not taken her intimidation seriously. But, Ana Maria was not any other wench, and what she said, she meant. Unless she was trying to cheat someone out of their money, but she wasn't trying to filch Jack's limited funds. Therefore, Ana's warning was to be taken seriously.

"Why would a lass like you care about my romantic conquests?" asked Jack.

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin' Swann's very much in love with Turner, and he's in love with her too. You're never going to win her over."

"So you give me this counsel because you care for the state of my heart," said Jack, smiling in a satisfied way.

"No," Ana lied. Her fib was good enough to fool Jack. His face fell in disappointment.

"I'm saying this because you're making an ass out of yourself," Ana continued. "The crew is laughing at you behind your back, and if you're mutinied upon, the new captain might not be so open to having a woman on board."

"That's not true," said Jack. "All the crew shows you the utmost respect, especially since you triumph in every arm wrestling match you've ever been challenged to or challenged some other bloke to. They'd probably appoint you captain."

Ana gritted her teeth. He had her there. "You may be right, but what if Turner found out?"

"Found out what?" asked a voice. Jack and Ana turned. Predictably, Will was standing there, looking mildly curious.

"Nothing," said Jack, innocently smiling at Will. "Why are you eavesdropping or dropping eaves?"

"I thought I heard Miss Ana Maria saying my name," Will admitted.

Ana smiled to herself. She liked Will as a friend, of course. He showed chivalry to her, unlike a certain ego-inflated idiot aboard the _Pearl_.

"Well, she did, but it does not concern you in any way," said Jack. "I am aware that this makes completely no sense, but allow me to help you comprehend this fact. You see your rather common name (if I do say so myself) happened to make an appearance in our tête-à-tête because-"

"Stow it Jack," interrupted Ana. "We were talking about you, Will, because Jack is trying to seduce your lady."

Drizzle began to fall.

"No I didn't," said Jack a little too quickly.

"I should have guessed," said Will, anger in his voice.

"Don't lie Jack," said Ana. Oh, this was fun, putting the silver-tongued Captain Jack Sparrow on the spot.

"I believe this is the third time you have given me advice, if you count the advice you gave me to follow, your first tidbit of advice," said Jack.

Will drew his sword. The rain started to fall steadier.

"You always were overly theatrical when it comes to your swords," commented Jack.

"I should have confronted you," said Will, "when Elizabeth mentioned that you were making inappropriate comments to her, but I decided not to, against my better judgment. I thought better of you."

"Well we all can't be honorable buggers can we?" said Jack. "Especially when there is a bonnie lass to be won."

"Elizabeth is not something you can win, like money in a card game," growled Will. Both the rain and the wind were picking up.

"What's going on?" asked Elizabeth, joining in on the conversation.

"Jack fancies you," said Ana scathingly.

Elizabeth tensed. Her worst suspicions were confirmed.

The rain began pounding down, and the ship began to rock. Within a few moments the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had a full fledged gale on its hands.

"All hands on deck! To your stations!" yelled Jack over the thunder. "Scurry! I want movement!"

A wave rose up and splashed upon the deck. All of the crew grabbed on to something to prevent being swept off. When the wave retracted Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Ana were gone.

**Reveiws will make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fortune's Fools

**Wow that was quick. I guess I have too much time on my hands during winter break. Hope everyone has a good New Year. This Chapter title is a modified Romeo quote from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 4: Fortune's Fools

The waves battered Elizabeth from side to side. Her brain was a whirlwind of confusion. Which way was up? She kicked and flailed, trying to find air, the ocean floor, the _Pearl, _anything to help her get her bearings.

At last her arm broke the surface, and she quickly kicked upward. Her head finally came up out of the water. She gasped a long, ragged breath. She had never really appreciated this essential element. She was so wet; she hadn't noticed the rain pounding down from above.

"Will!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Will! Where are you? Will!" She spun around frantically, scanning the sea around her, still calling out. She could see the _Pearl_ about fifty feet away, rocking in the gale.

Suddenly there was a pressure on her shoulder. "Elizabeth," said a rough, beautiful voice.

She turned around. "Will!" They embraced each other, holding on tighter than they ever had before. Elizabeth buried her face in Will's shoulder. Everything was going to be fine now.

"Are you alright?" asked Will.

Elizabeth looked up and nodded. "Are you?"

"Don't worry about me," said Will. _"What are we going to do now?"_ he thought.

Elizabeth voiced the question in Will's head aloud.

"I don't know," said Will. He looked around for something or someone that could help them.

"Jack said that there was an island about two miles from here," Elizabeth remembered aloud. Then she saw a look in Will's eyes and regretted what she said. He had a look about him which said he was going to take a risk and he was going to make it work no matter what.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Are you crazy? We can't swim that far! Not in this weather!"

"We have to try," said Will.

"Aren't there any other options?" asked Elizabeth.

"No," said Will, shaking his head to both get his point across and to get some of the water out of his eyes.

Elizabeth knew he was right. They could stay here, hoping the _Pearl _would find them. However, the odds were too high and the likely hood of them drowning was pretty good. They had no other choice but to swim.

"Which way is the island?" asked Elizabeth.

Unknown to them Hera, goddess of marriage and the Queen of Olympus, was watching them. She had taken interest in Will and Elizabeth long ago. For thirteen years she had been interfering in the mortal world in order to ensure their marriage. Now she was so close to succeeding and nothing, not this storm, not even death was going to stop this union.

She leaned down and whispered in Will's ear. "The island you seek is behind you."

"It's behind me," said Will.

"How do you know?" asked Elizabeth.

"Trust me," said Will softly, brushing his lips on Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth felt her heart melt. "I do," she whispered back.

The lovers disentangled themselves, but didn't let go of each other's hands. Together they swam in the direction Will said the island was. Whenever they were knocked off course, Hera would put them back. If one considered giving up, she reminded them of the other's love.

Even with Hera's assistance, the journey was difficult. The waves pushed them in every direction, except the way they wanted to go. It seemed like they were going nowhere. But after hours of battling nature they made it.

Breathing heavily, they crawled up the beach and collapsed down on the damp sand. The storm had stopped. The bright yellow sun seemed to be chasing the clouds away.

"We made it," panted Will, a grin stretching over his face.

Elizabeth nodded, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her brain felt foggy and it seemed like her eyelids were being pulled down by invisible weights.

Will, sensing her exhaustion, pulled her nearer to him. She pressed herself even closer to him. She found that Will's chest made an excellent pillow.

Smiling, Hera left the scene. Another disaster had been prevented.

-0--0--0-

Meanwhile, some ten miles away, Ana Maria was walking onto the beach herself. For once she was grateful for the hot Caribbean weather; it prevented her wet self from getting too cold.

She flopped down onto the sand, and then jumped back up, swearing. Looking down she saw a sharp seashell sticking out. Cursing at the shell, she chucked it into the sea before sitting again.

The adrenaline that had gotten her here was wearing off. Nevertheless, she took the time to survey the surroundings. She was on a beach, obviously, with sand that must be blinding white when dry. The storm had carved little rivers in the sand, coming from the jungle behind her and ending at the ocean, which was returning to its normal aquamarine color. Looking up she saw the sun was in the two o'clock position.

"_Damn, it took me four hours to get here," _thought Ana. Pulling her hair back with her hand, she spat out some seawater. _"Disgusting stuff. I should get some fresh water before I dry up. I could use those river things, but I really don't want to. Too tired." _

Nevertheless, she dragged her ass up to the edge of the forest. She reckoned the water would be fresher there. Using her hands she began digging into the nearest river. As soon as there was enough water in the pool, Ana scooped it up and sucked it out of her hands. It was surprisingly good. It was very clean and even slightly sweet. She repeated the process until she was satisfied. When she was done, she lay down in the shade of the trees. For the next half hour, she floated between dreams and waking.

Then she felt something pressing on her chest. Opening her eyes she saw the back of a head covered in dreadlocks on her chest.

"Jack Sparrow, you pervert! Get off me!" she yelled, pushing him off her.

Jack, looking startled, sprang up. "Sorry, Luv, just making sure you weren't deceased."

"Hmph," grunted Ana. Realizing that she was wearing a white shirt, she crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Mind if I have some?" asked Jack, pointing to the pool of water, already swaggering towards it.

"Go ahead," said Ana, knowing he would drink even if she didn't give her permission. She kept a watchful eye on him as he slurped up the water. She had never realized how sex-deprived she really was till now. Jack had abandoned all of his accessories except for his tight black breeches and loose white shirt. Due to their wetness, they clung to Jack's body like a second skin. Of all the people she could have been stuck on an island with, fate had put her with the man she was attracted to, yet hated, the most.

"Like what you see, Luv?" asked Jack, looking up.

Ana gave no answer, just glared at him.

Jack showed no sign that he was unsettled by her glare. He sat down cross-legged and patted the sand next to him.

Ana shook her head and walked a good three feet away from him before plopping down.

A moment of tense silence passed. Then Jack spoke. "Now that I've thought on it, I never saw this considerably large island on a map. Have you?"

"You know I can't read," Ana reminded him.

"Right," said Jack. "I'll have to teach you sometime."

"No thanks," said Ana, grumpily.

"Suit yourself Luv."

"Don't call me Luv," snapped Ana.

"Why not?" asked Jack, an impish grin spreading over his face.

"Because it's annoying," said Ana, "especially since you don't "love" me."

"I have tender feelings towards you," said Jack, stung.

"Only in my bed!" reminded Ana. "But out of it you "love" Elizabeth."

"_I do?" _thought Jack. _"Oh yeah, I do." _ Elizabeth hadn't been in his thoughts till now. Mostly it was the _Pearl_, his own skin and Ana Maria, which had been on his mind.

"About that…" Jack trailed off, trying to think up something to say. "Well there are many ladies in this world and one me, so I have to reward them equally." _"That sounded supercilious, egotistical, and incredibly stupid,"_ thought Jack.

"You are a pig," said Ana. "Wait, I take it back. That was an insult to pigs."

"Oh, that was harsh," said Jack. "Oi! Where are you going?"

Ana Maria had stood up and now was walking into the jungle. "Away from you."

"You don't know where you're going!" said Jack. "There could be things that are threat to your verve."

"I can take care of _my_self," snapped Ana, now in the trees.

"I know you can," said Jack, following her. "But the odds of being rescued are notably higher on the beach."

"Stow it! I don't give a crap."

Arguing they went deeper into the foliage.

-0--0--0-

Davy Jones for the first time since he was on the island was looking through the bookshelf. But, he wasn't looking for something to read. He was looking for that blasted necklace Calypso had lost! It was for a plan he was going to put in action tomorrow. However, half an hour of searching had yielded nothing.

"Looking for this?" asked a stern female voice behind him.

Davy turned around and fell down to one knee, bowing his head, acknowledging the woman's authority. She was tall and willowy, with bundled up gold hair that complimented her silver diadem. She was wearing a Greek chiton that shimmered with light blues, pinks, greens and yellows. Her face was white, contrasting with her warm brown eyes. She was very beautiful, but intimidating. She sat on a simple armchair like it was a throne and in one pale hand was that accursed necklace.

"Lady Hera," said Davy. "It is an honor."

"Rise Jones," commanded Lady Hera. Davy obeyed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Davy nervously. He didn't like it when the Olympians decided to call. They weren't rude or bossy, but the way they walked and spoke was ethereal to him. Or maybe it was the knowledge that one of them could reduce him into a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Your relationship with your wife," said Hera, haughtily.

"_What about it?" _was what Davy wanted to say, but he held his tongue. "Oh?"

"I know you two have been having, what's the word I'm looking for, difficulties," said Hera. "And I'm here to help you sort them out."

"I am obliged at your concern, but I have a plan to sort that out," said Davy Jones.

Hera raised one light blond eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

Davy smiled and told Hera his plan. When he was done Hera looked horrified.

"No, you shouldn't do that!" she gasped. "It might work temporarily, but in the end it will lead to even more feuding!"

"You don't know that," said Davy, stung.

Hera rolled her eyes. "I am the goddess of marriage and I've been acquainted with Calypso since the Titan War. I know your plan won't work."

"What would you have me do?" asked Davy, definitely.

"First give her this," said Hera, handing Davy the gold chain with an emerald on it. "It will placate her enough for you two to talk reasonably. You _will_ talk about your relationship with each other. Don't worry; I will prevent the island from blowing up if the discussion gets out of hand."

Davy snorted. "I mean no disrespect but, Calypso? Talk?"

"If I order her to she will," said Hera.

For the next half hour, Hera tried to persuade Davy Jones to abandon his plan, but Davy wouldn't move. He simply would not quit. Finally she gave up, and left the house in a whirl of color.

**An interesting note before I beg for reviews. In the original **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**, Helena/AnaMaria chases Demetrius/Jack into the woods. However, in my version the opposite is true. Ana totally wears the pants in this relationship. **

**Reviews = Love**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scottish Play

**Ta-da! Here's another one. If you don't get the chapter title it is explained in the closing AN. There are spoilers for the chapter down there, just so you know. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: The Scottish Play

Eros, Greek god of sexual love and known to the Romans as Cupid, was a tricky bastard. Literally, no one knew who his father was and he was impossible to predict. Even the way he looked was always changing. Some days he was a handsome man at his prime, others a chubby five year boy. It really depended on his mood. _This_ was the god Davy Jones had chosen to help him in his plan to get Calypso back and Davy was starting to reconsider his strategy. The two immortals were sitting at the kitchen table negotiating. It wasn't going very well.

"I want five hundred gold drachmas," said Eros, today in the appearance of a man, "one hundred to cast the spell and four to undo it."

"Five hundred?" sputtered Davy. "Where am I going to get that kind of money? Why do you need five hundred drachmas, anyway?"

Eros shrugged. "I don't where you're going to get the money or why I need it, but that's the price of my services. Take it or leave it."

Davy grumbled some swear words before saying, "I don't have the money, but, I have this." He went to the window and took something from the sill. Sitting back down on his chair, he held it out for Eros to see. It was a stone. One moment it was red, then it faded into orange, then to yellow, then into green and so on and so forth.

"That's pretty," said Eros, entranced by the swirling colors. He reached out to take it, but Davy snatched it out if Eros's reach.

"Do the job I asked you to do first, then you can have it."

Eros thought on it for a moment. The job Davy asked him to do didn't really take much effort and the stone would make a nice surprise present for his mother, Aphrodite. "Fine," said Eros.

The two men shook on it. Eros stood up and picked up his bow and quiver full of his legendary arrows. "I'd better be on my way," he said with a playful smirk.

"Good luck," said Davy as Eros zoomed out of the house using the large wings that sprouted from his back.

-0--0--0-

"_What the..?"_ thought Elizabeth groggily. She was lying on a bed of leaves. She sat up. The horizon was an array of purples, reds, oranges and pinks. A golden sphere was sinking into the shimmering sea. _"Am I in heaven?"_ wondered Elizabeth, vaguely.

"Oh good you are up, I was beginning to get worried."

Elizabeth turned around. Will was sitting in the sand about three feet away. His presence triggered her memory. She could now recall the storm and the bitter struggle to get to the island.

"Will," was all she could think to say as she crawled over to him. As soon as she was close enough, she kissed him full on the mouth. Will didn't act surprised, just kissed her back and put his hand on the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her sun-bleached hair. Then, Elizabeth remembered to ask about Will's welfare.

"Are you alright?" she asked after reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

"I thought I told you not to worry about me," said Will, quiet laughter in his voice.

"I can't help it," said Elizabeth, pretending to pout.

Will didn't say anything, just kissed her again. This kiss started the same as all the ones before it, chaste and soft but sweet. Then the kiss picked up intensity. Their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies connecting. Elizabeth could barely think, only feel. Though she was able to mentally acknowledge that the business of intercourse would be easier in the men's clothing she had acquired soon after joining the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

Will's lips left hers and trailed down the side of her face and onto her neck. Elizabeth gasped for air. The already warm evening was growing steadily warmer. Every nerve in her body became sensitive. Where ever Will touched her, it felt like… like… There was no comparison to the sensations he left her with.

Somehow, they were now lying down on the soft sand, Will on top. His lips had moved down to her collarbone.

Elizabeth's hands found their way under Will's shirt. They explored his smooth skin above the rock hard muscles on his back. She could feel him trembling in anticipation as her hands genteelly trailed down his back. Soon she discovered the edge of his pants and moved her hand to the front. She fumbled with the buckle blindly. The moment she got the stupid thing open, Will jumped off her, finally comprehending what was happening. He hastily redid his belt buckle.

"Will, what was that for? Come back!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She was about to be given a most beautiful gift and Will was taking it away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," said Will. His voice was muffled due to the fact he now had his face buried in his hands. "I…" He struggled to find the right words to say. "I won't compromise you."

"Why ever not?" asked Elizabeth. "I _want _to be compromised."

"I know, I know," sighed Will, taking his face out his hands and looking out at the sunset.

Elizabeth walked over to Will. She embraced him from behind and put her head on his shoulder. "Please. All I want is you. Please."

Will turned to face her. His deep brown eyes betrayed the inner battle he was having. "This isn't right."

"We were members of a pirate crew; does right and wrong really mean anything anymore?" asked Elizabeth.

"You don't mean that," said Will, knowingly. "And yes it does matter, to me anyways."

Elizabeth heaved a deep breath.

"I need some time alone to think," Will told Elizabeth. He walked to the edge of the jungle. Elizabeth followed behind him. "I won't be long," he promised, turning around to face Elizabeth. "If you are hungry I found you some fruit to eat. It's not much, but I'll find something better later."

Elizabeth hadn't noticed that her stomach seemed to be clawing itself in desperation for food. She also realized how truly wonderful Will was. Maybe she shouldn't give him a hard time about having their wedding night early. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said, gratefully.

"I'll be right back," Will promised again, squeezing her hand gently, before walking off into the woods.

Will didn't walk far. He wanted to be able to find Elizabeth. He sat down on a log. Gah! He desperately wanted Elizabeth. Even now he was battling the desire to go back to "camp" and ravish Elizabeth senseless. He knew she'd like it. Hell, she would _love_ he didn't because; he was scared that Elizabeth would leave when she had gotten what she wanted. Even though he knew deep down that wasn't true, this insecurity dominated.

Suddenly there was a rustle coming from the trees. Will tensed. The rustling came again. Will leaped up and reached for his sword. Then he realized he had left it on the beach. Mentally cursing the extremity of his own stupidity, he looked around for a branch, a rock, anything that could be used as a weapon.

Then the thing that was making the rustling came into view. Will looked up, afraid of what he might see. He suddenly breathed a sigh of relief and his muscles relaxed. "You scared me, Miss Ana Maria."

-0--0--0-

Flying was one of the many perks of being an all-powerful deity. Eros zoomed across the island, looking for Calypso. He could have located her with his godly powers, but the prospect of whooshing through the trees, the wind in his face and adrenaline coursing through his body was much too sweet to pass up. Then he heard the voices of mortals. Since Eros was exceptionally easy to distract, he stopped flying and moved toward the voices in order to listen in. Peering out from behind a tree, he saw a handsome dark haired man and a rather pretty lady in men's clothes sitting next to each other on a log.

"Did Jack get here alright?" asked the man.

"Unfortunately," said the lady. "He's the reason I was tramping through this goddamn forest."

"What did he do?" asked the man, his face and voice full of genuine concern.

"He was himself," said the lady, picking up a stone and lobbing it into the forest.

The man nodded sympathetically. "That in itself is an annoyance."

Eros, being the devious bugger he was, had a really bad idea, but it seemed good to him. He took an arrow out of his quiver and fitted it onto his bow. Taking careful aim, he shot an arrow at the man.

With a start, Eros remembered why he was on Ogygia. He whooshed off, not even bothering to see if the arrow hit it's mark. He raced around Ogygia, this time using his divine powers to hunt down Calypso.

Within a few seconds he had found her. The goddess was lying on the beach, eyes closed in an unnecessary sleep. The look on her face was forlorn. Eros wondered if she missed Davy. If she did, well, he could –ahem- cheer her up.

He longed to stay here and fantasize about Calypso and himself, but he dragged himself away. He needed to find some hideous beast for Calypso to fall in love with.

He did a quick run through of the island. There weren't any particularly repugnant animals, but there was a large boatload of mortals not too far away. Delighted with his own luck, Eros went over to them. They were standing on the beach, trying to decide what to do. After a few moments of snooping, he discovered some interesting things. There was a storm and in the chaos, the captain, the second mate and a pair of lovers had been washed overboard. Now the crew had stopped at the island in the vain hope that there was a town with supplies on it.

The first mate, whose name seemed to be Mr. Gibbs, turned around to look into the jungle. "I don't think there is a town here, gents," he told the crew. "We may as well stay here, though; there might be some fruit in that jungle."

The rest of the crew enthusiastically asserted their agreement. Fresh fruit was a treat at sea, before it went bad anyways…

Eros was struck with an additional brilliant idea. With his almighty godly powers he turned Mr. Gibbs' head into that of a dolphin. When Gibbs turned back around to face the crew, they panicked. They scattered in all different directions, yelling curses, prayers or a combination of the two. The ruckus they cooked up was loud enough to cover Eros's wicked cackling. If he had known this job was so much fun, he would have done it for free. Well, maybe not free, but for a discount!

Gibbs stood there in confusion. "What are ya fools screamin' about like little girls?" he asked in bewilderment and anger. (Eros had let him keep the power of speech) "Come back and tell me or I'll skin your sorry hides!"

The crew ignored his threats, and disappeared into forest. Gibbs tried to follow them, but Eros cast an illusion to make Gibbs think he was going after the terrified crew, yet in reality he was going towards Calypso.

When Gibbs was close enough to her, Eros lifted the illusion. Gibbs blinked a bit disoriented. Then he saw Calypso. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He stared at the area above the neckline on her low cut dress.

Eros fired another arrow. It buried itself into Calypso heart before vanishing. (Gibbs being a mortal, couldn't see the arrow). She woke up and looked straight into the dolphin headed man's face.

**Okay, I will now explain the chapter title. To say Macbeth in the theater is really bad luck, instead you say the Scottish Play. Since Elizabeth has bad luck in this chapter (not getting laid and her man falling for another woman), I thought it would be appropriate. **


	6. Chapter 6: I Pine, I Perish

Here it is! Title is another Shakespeare quote, I don't own any thing and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: I Pine, I Perish

"You scared me Miss Ana Maria," said Will as Ana emerged from the dense jungle.

"Sorry," apologized Ana in an offhand way, brushing some leaves and twigs out of her tangled hair.

"Please, sit down," offered Will, sitting on a mossy log.

Ana took his offer gladly. Her feet seemed to be rejoicing because of the respite. "Thank you."

"Night's falling fast," commented Will, looking about the darkening jungle. "Elizabeth and I have made camp on the beach. You're welcome to join us."

Ana accepted his offer. She didn't relish the fact that she was going have to spend time with the wench who had Jack's affections, but it was probably safer to be with two other people.

"Did Jack get here alright?" inquired Will.

Ana cringed inwards at the mention of Jack's name, but she hid it. "Unfortunately," she scowled. "He's the reason I was tramping through this goddamn forest."

"What did he do?" asked Will. It seemed that he really cared and Ana couldn't help but be flattered.

"He was himself," said Ana, picking up a smooth grey pebble and throwing it into the forest.

"That in itself is an annoyance," said Will, sympathetically.

Ana turned back to Will, prepared to complain some more about Jack, but the words never left her mouth. Will was looking at her with wide, doe like eyes. His mouth had curved into a silly smile. Ana blinked in astonishment. Will only looked at Elizabeth like this…

"Will?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better, Miss Ana," said Will dreamily.

Ana flinched. This didn't feel right. "Are you sure?"

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be? Ana," he paused, trying to find the right words, "Ana, I think, no, I know, I love you."

Ana stared at him, then she slapped him. Did she hear him correctly? "What are you playing at?"

"I'm telling the truth," said Will, rubbing his sore right cheek.

"Have you forgotten about your fiancé?" asked Ana.

"My fiancé?" asked Will, becoming even more confused.

"Elizabeth!" Ana reminded him. It felt like butterflies were flitting around her stomach.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth," said Will, causally, without the usual reverent tone on Elizabeth's name. "I had forgotten about her…"

Ana stood up, not bothering to hide her astonishment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have I made my self unclear?" asked Will, not unkindly, also standing up.

Ana slapped Will again.

"What was that for?" asked Will. If the circumstances had been different, Will's hurt face, complete with the adorable puppy eyes, would have made Ana feel guilty.

"You don't love me!" explained Ana, angrily. "So, stop saying you do!"

"But I…"

"Don't finish that sentence," threatened Ana, narrowing her eyebrows and jabbing her pointer finger at Will to stress her point. Ana turned around and went back into the jungle.

"Ana! Ana!" Will called after her. "Don't go!" With that, he began to pursue her into the forest.

-0--0--0-

Gibbs was most defiantly enjoying himself. "A bit lower, there's a good girl," he lazily instructed the beautiful lady who called herself Calypso.

Gibbs was lying face down on the sand, shirtless. Calypso was straddling him. Her skillful divine hands were massaging his tattoo covered back.

"Of course, my darling," purred Calypso, obliging Gibbs' request.

"Ah," Gibbs half sighed, half dolphin squeaked.

Unknown to Gibbs and Calypso, Davy Jones and Eros were watching.

"How can you stand watching your wife loving another man?" asked Eros, the gallingly. "I mean, if I saw Psyche doing what your wife's doing, I'd have to kill the chap."

"You charlatan," said Davy. "How many times have you been unfaithful?"

"Once," said Eros, childishly. "C'mon we've been wedded for over a thousand years. I couldn't help it. Hey! You still haven't answered my question!"

Davy took a second to remind himself that even though Eros acted like a child, he could still blast him into oblivion.

"Once you lift the spell, Calypso will see that as bad as she thinks I am, I'm still better than that freak."

Eros nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Still, to make a woman fall in love with you by having her love another bloke is the most paramount oxymoron I have ever seen. One of them, anyways."

There was a moment of silence. Calypso started kissing Gibb's dolphin snout. Then Eros said, "I'm bored."

Davy grunted, not concerned.

"Can I go?"

"No."

"What!?!" exclaimed Eros. "Don't forget who's the god here!"

"Do I look brainless?" asked Davy. "You might 'forget' to come back."

"Fair enough," said Eros, after thinking on it for a second. "If you trusted me to come back if I left, what time would you want me back? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Sunrise tomorrow," said Davy.

"Then I swear on the River Styx that I will be back here at this precise location, by sunrise."

Davy turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "That's a serious oath you're making. Even Zeus is bound to his word when he swears on the River Styx."

"Exactly!" crowed Eros. "If I break my word, some horrible consequence will come upon me! You can trust me!"

Eros grinned gleefully. Davy raised the other eyebrow.

"I'll be off, then," said Eros. His wings sprouted out from his back. "_I_ have a wife to satisfy."

He gave a mock salute before flying back to Olympus.

-0--0--0-

Night had fallen and Will hadn't come back. These two factors made Elizabeth feel particularly edgy. Every muscle in her body was as taunt as a bow string. She paced up and down. She couldn't seem to sit still.

Then something stumbled out the thicket, accompanied by some cussing. Elizabeth took a sharp in take of breath and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Easy, Luv, it's only me," came a familiar brogue. The something came closer to Elizabeth. She could now see it was Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth now felt even more uptight. "What are you doing here?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Have you seen Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nope," said Jack, popping the p. "I figured he was with you." He paused to think, pointing up into the air. "No, I lied. I didn't really cogitate on the whelp's locality."

"Why don't I trust you?" asked Elizabeth. She tried to sound angry, but her panic was evident.

Jack could think of several reasons, but he didn't voice them. "Lizzie, I have no idea as to where your bonnie lad is."

"Liar!" Elizabeth started to back away. "What have you done with him!?!"

"Nuthin'!" exclaimed Jack, raising his hands. He was beginning to think Lizzie had a touch of sunstroke. "I haven't touched the bloody whelp!"

Elizabeth bent down, picked something up and pointed it at Jack. He recognized Will's sword, glinting in the full moon's slivery light.

"You don't want to be doing that," said Jack, pulling out a pistol and cocking it. What? He always carried a weapon. You never knew who would double cross you.

"Would you really shoot me, Jack?" asked Elizabeth. Jack could almost hear the pout her voice.

"If we were to be thrown into a circumstance in which either you kill me or I kill you, I would pull the trigger on this fine weapon," said Jack.

"Let's not be in that circumstance then," said Elizabeth, smoothly. "Tell me where Will is and make sure it is the truth."

Jack was in a fix. If he told the truth, Elizabeth would continue to disbelieve him. If he lied and said he killed Will or left him in an injured state, she'd kill him. Despite what he had said about killing Elizabeth in self-defense, he wasn't sure he could. The powder in his gun might still be wet.

He was famous for always choosing flight over fight and decided to live up to his reputation by scampering back into the jungle.

"Come back you coward!" screeched Elizabeth, giving chase. It was extraordinary how much she reminded Jack of some Harpies that he once encountered.

For the second time that day, Jack found himself battling thorn covered vines, overly large leaves and other malevolent plants. This time he was the prey rather than the hunter. Elizabeth was crashing behind him, yelling insults and cutting the plants that were in herway with Will's sword. Jack couldn't help but be impressed by her vocabulary.

"Get away from me! Stop that!" Jack's ears perked at the woman's distance shirk. Unless he was very much mistaken, it was Ana. She could back his story up! Of coarse she was very, very irate at him. Then again it sounded like she was in danger. If he saved her she might forgive him and stop Lizzie from killing him! He followed the sound of Ana's voice.

Five minutes later, he saw Ana standing with Will. Jack hid behind a tree, deciding to wait for a more favorable moment. Ana was yelling, "How many bleeding times to I have to tell you? Bugger off!" at him.

"I can't!" moaned Will. "I love you! How can you expect me to stay away?"

Jack stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it around. Will had said he loved Ana. His hearing must be going. He knew it wasn't his sanity. _That_ had been lost along time ago.

Something going at a very high velocity crashed into Jack.

"Ow," Lizzie and Jack groaned at the same time. Will's sword fell from Elizabeth's hand and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Ana, sharply.

Jack stood up. He felt even more unsteady on his feet than usual.

Ana appeared out of nowhere, trailed by a pining Will. When she saw Jack, she turned around and kissed Will full on the mouth.

* * *

Reveiw, please I'm begging you. I worked the hardest on this story than I have on any other fic, yet it has the fewest reveiws per chapter**.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Insane, Going Mad

Hiya people! Here's Chapter 7! Title's a RENT quote. 'Cause everything is rent!

Note: I went back and edited out the worst of the swearing and this fic is T again. I doubt I'll have a sex scene now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Going Insane, Going Mad

Ana was having one of the best kisses of her life. Will was being sweet and gentle. He didn't trust his tongue unceremoniously down her throat, and he wasn't getting saliva all over Ana's face. Still, he was pretty inexperienced, but that could be easily remedied. _Very _easily remedied.

Ana pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. She turned to Jack with a self-satisfied smirk. He was staring at her and Will, eyebrows raised and mouth open. Then he seemed to find his voice.

"You and him. Him and you. Together in a position that suggests amour. What is this world coming to?"

Elizabeth managed to sputter out, "Will! What the? We're engaged! You're not…?" Elizabeth couldn't finish that sentence.

Will rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly guilty. But only slightly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Mhm. You're not jealous, Captain Sparrow, are you?" asked Ana, putting as much mockery into that sentence as possible. "The end of the world must be coming."

"I am covetous of no man," said Jack. "For I have the fastest ship, the handsomest face, I do the prettiest lasses and what I say is as eloquent as Shakespeare and as persuasive as Satan."

"Uh huh, you keep thinking that."

During Jack and Ana's exchange of wits, Will and Elizabeth were doing something extremely rare. Arguing.

"You're sorry! You're sorry!" yelled Elizabeth.

"I am, I promise you I am," swore Will.

"But you don't mean that!"

"I wish I could make this up to you, but I can't. I love Ana now."

Elizabeth's temper was about to spill over. "Oh, you love her! You 'love' that stupid, dirty, conniving, whore!"

"Excuse me?" said Ana, catching the bit about her being a whore and taking a step closer to Elizabeth. "Who you calling a whore?"

"You know who," retorted Elizabeth, taking a step towards Ana.

"You want to say it again?" Another step.

Elizabeth didn't want to say it again, because Ana was stronger, more experienced in the field of fighting and a hell of a lot meaner than Elizabeth.

But she still yelled "Dirty, conniving whore!" at Ana.

Ana slapped Elizabeth. Against her will, Ana was impressed that Elizabeth didn't fall back after the slap. Instead Elizabeth gave Ana a swift, sharp punch on the nose.

Will let out a growl of anger and Ana let out a yell of surprise, grabbing her nose. Something hot and sticky (most defiantly blood, judging by the smell) greeted her fingers. Was it broken? Who cared? There was a score to be settled.

Ana tried to tackle Elizabeth, but someone had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Ana started struggling like a fish out of water and gasped out, "Lemme go, Turner!"

"I'm not the whelp, Luv. At least I hope not" Jack was holding her? Crap.

"Agh! Lemme go, _Sparrow_"

"And let your sweet face get even more hurt? Your nose has already had it."

"Now you're just being insulting," growled Ana. "You think I can't take on a wimpy noblewoman?"

"Touché, Luv."

"Wimpy?" asked Elizabeth, affronted. "I fought _undead _pirates while you were sitting safely on the _Pearl_. Coward."

"You've gone to far, bitch," said Ana, putting more effort into her struggle. She was not proud of what she did near Isle de Muerta and was bad enough that she who had spent her life on the lap of luxury was calling her a coward. "Jack. Let. Me. Go!"

The moment she yelled 'go' there was a loud 'RRRRRIIIIIIIP' and she managed to break free of Jack.

She hurled herself at Elizabeth and punching any part of Elizabeth's anatomy she could get her fists on.

She could hear Will's yells, pleading her to stop this madness. Jack apparently had decided that stopping Ana from doing what she wanted required too much effort. Besides who was he to stop two comely ladies from rolling around on the ground together?

-0--0--0-

"You're dead, Eros. I don't care about the fact that you are immortal. Why? Because I'm going to kill you."

Hera was extremely irate, in case you couldn't tell. She's one of the most vindictive characters in the Greek pantheon, probably the most vindictive. (Sleep with her husband and she'll send snakes into your bastard son's cradle)

Anyways, she was currently stomping down the corridor that leads to Eros and Psyche's bedroom. Moans, groans, thumping and cries of delight came from the room the end of the hallway.

Hera reached the large door of rich mahogany. She grabbed the silver doorknob and tried to open the door. Right, it was locked. Not a problem.

Hera raised her right hand and pulled it back. Suddenly she shot her hand forward and with a loud BOOM the door blasted into a fine grey dust. Hera closed her eyes as she stepped into Eros and Psyche's room.

There were two shouts of surprise, one female the other male.

"Shit, Hera," said the male voice, presumably Eros. "What are you doing here? I thought it was against your moral code or somethin' to walk in on couples?"

"Just watching couples," replied Hera tartly. "But I have no qualms whatsoever about interrupting them when I have a bone to pick."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Supreme wit, Eros," said Hera. "Who did you get that line from?"

"Why are you here?" asked a female voice. Ah, that was Psyche.

"Are you two covered? I want to be able open my eyes," Hera questioned.

"You've seen us naked before, why is this any different?" pointed out Eros, eager to change the subject.

"I've never seen you two naked!"

"Yes you have. Those Greeks and Romans must have made thousands of statues and pictures of us nude."

"Paintings and statues don't count."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" cried Psyche, sounding exasperated. "We're covered! _Why are you here?_" Someone wanted to get back to sex with her husband, but that was only natural

Hera was opened her eyes. The room was designed for sex. Its walls were a warm red. The only light came from a roaring fire on the far wall and a dozen, red, flickering candles. Near the fire place was a black chest whose contents Hera had a guess at, but hoped was she was wrong. A large, four poster bed located was conveniently near the door. Rose petals surrounded the bed, perfuming the room. Eros and Psyche were lying on the bed. White, silk sheets covered them.

Psyche was an extraordinary beauty. She was olive skinned and had straight, jet-black hair (which was currently very messy). Her face was a heart-shaped, accentuated by a widow's peck. Her big, innocent-looking eyes were a lovely mix of green and blue.

"Like I said before," began Hera. "I have a bone to pick with you Eros."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Eros, putting false innocence into his voice. Psyche let out a giggle.

"When's the last time you were on Ogygia?" asked Hera.

"Recently."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well… I've kinda lost track of time…"

"I made sure of that," purred Psyche.

"I get it, I get it," said Hera, raising her hands up. "You were there. Why were you there?"

"Davy Jones needed me to make Calypso fall love with another man," explained Eros. "You see he thinks that if-."

"I know his plan," said Hera. "And while I disagree with it, that's not why I'm here. Did you shoot anyone else on the island?"

Eros narrowed his eyebrows, clearly racking his brains. "I don't thin-. Oh yeah!" Eros smiled happily. "I did! There was this lady and it seemed like she was having troubles in the romantic department. She was sitting with a man. So I thought I'd help the lady by making the man fall in love with her."

"Who was the man?" asked Hera, urgently. If it was Will, Eros was dead.

"I didn't catch his name."

"Describe him."

"I will, I will. Let's see," Eros paused to think. "He was tall, brown-almost-black hair, olive skin. He looked kinda like Paris of Troy, expect this man looked intelligent."

Hera yelled, startling both Eros and Psyche. "Eros, you idiot! Don't you know who that is? Well, no obviously not. His name is Will Turner."

"Oh shit, he was one of your favorites, wasn't he?" asked Eros, realizing what he had done.

"Yes in a way," explained Hera, pacing up and down. "I have spent the past ten years trying to get him and his true love together. I've had to fight class barriers, the girl's father pressuring her into marrying another man and Will's stupid shyness and you've gone and wrecked it all!"

"I'm sorry," said Eros shrugging. "I'll fix it when I go back to Ogygia. Now if you'll excuse us…"

That was the worse possible thing he could have said.

Hera took a deep breath through her nose, like a bull preparing to charge. "Oh no you don't," she said angrily. "Get off your ass, get dressed and go to Ogygia and fix this NOW."

"But," Eros gestured to Psyche. "I need to attend to her needs."

"And I have to attend to his," said Psyche, in a playful voice. "Isn't that part of marriage?"

Before Eros and Psyche could start a teasing, gushy banter, Hera walked over to the bed and leaned down. She whispered in Eros' ear (so that Psyche couldn't hear), "Go now or your wife is going to know about that thing with that mortal queen. Wasn't her name Isabella?"

Eros turned as white as a ghost in Hades. "I hate you."

"At least you're honest about it," said Hera.

"What did she say?" asked Psyche, looking curious.

"N-nothing, dearest," stuttered Eros, scrambling out of bed. Hera made sure her eyes were averted. "Just… well."

"What are you hiding from me?" asked Psyche indignantly.

"You don't want to know," advised Hera.

Psyche decided to let it go. For now.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," said Eros, as he did his sandals. "I'm gone." With that he flew out of the bedroom.

"Why did you marry him?" Hera asked Psyche. "He's an idiot."

"He's an excellent bed partner," reasoned Psyche. "Being the god of sex and all."

"Naturally," murmured Hera. "I suppose the better question would be, how are you still together."

-0--0--0-

"No-no more," Gibbs sputtered. "You're" Gasp. "A fine lass," Another breath. "But I'm so damn tired."

"You no longer want my gifts?" asked Calypso. Her thick accent combined with her offence made her English barley understandable.

"I want your gifts," panted Gibbs. "Just not right now. Been going all night."

"Am I to much for you?" Calypso purred. "That's fine. We rest for awhile." She gently stroked Gibbs' face.

Gibbs nodded his thanks. "You're the best woman I've ever had. Even if this be a dream."

"You flatter me, my dolphin, but this is no dream." smiled Calypso.

Gibbs just nodded sleepily. Despite what the mysterious lady said, Gibbs was sure with all his being that this was a dream. Women as beautiful and mysterious as Calypso didn't throw themselves upon men like Gibbs, unless they were going to get paid for their efforts.

"Is there anything you wish?" asked Calypso, stroking Gibbs' hair.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment. "A hammock," he decided. "And perhaps some rum and food when I wake."

"It is done," said Calypso. She clapped her hands once. The vines wrapped around two of the trees began unwrapping themselves like snakes. When they were completely unwrapped, they began reweaving themselves into a hammock.

When the vines stopped moving, Gibbs' grunted appreciatively and climbed in. The hammock was nothing on a feather bed, but it was better than what he was used to at sea.

'I'm falling asleep in a dream," Gibbs thought hazily. 'This is odd…'

A soft breeze began rocking the hammock gently. Calypso began singing to him in ancient Greek. If Gibbs understood ancient Greek and if he wasn't half asleep, he would have known that the song was about a lonely goddess on an island who was ordered to let her only companion go.


	8. Chapter 8: A Diva's Work is Never Done

Chapter eight is here! The chapter title is a song from the fabulos musical _Phantom_. No, not _The Phantom of the Oprea, _just _Phantom_. Same story, different version. It's not very well-known, because of the Andrew Lloyd Webber show kinda eclipsed it. Still, it's really great and I highly recomend it. Maury Yeston wrote it, for the record.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Diva's Work is Never Done

The quartet of stowaways had separated after Ana Maria had finished beating Elizabeth. They were all a good distance away from each other. Will had tried to be with Ana, but she rejected his advances, saying she wanted to be left alone. She had to threaten to beat him and assure him this is what she really wanted numerous times before he would back off.

Jack grunted and squirmed around, trying to get comfortable, but quickly gave up. For relaxation is impossible when you are curled up against a tree and the night is very wet and dark. He had been sitting in the same spot for several hours, trying to sleep. However, due to his aforementioned discomfort, sleep was impossible.

"I need rum," Jack muttered to himself sleepily. "Rum is a wonderful drink. Takes away all the execrable things in the world."

"Jack," called a playful, seductive voice. "Jack Sparrow."

Jack blinked. "Ana Maria?"

"Of course, Love," replied Ana. "Come over here."

"Oh good, I managed to fall asleep," said Jack. "I know this because my previous actions have induced a state of anger towards me in your rather lovely head. Due to said discontent you would not act in such a charming manner towards my humble person. Therefore I can only conclude that I am dreaming, for I do not recall acting in a way that would stimulate hallucinations. Since I'm dreaming, I must be sleeping."

Ana laughed. "Oh Jack," she purred. "You're so funny."

Jack blinked again. "You understood that?"

"Does it matter?" asked Ana. "Come here. I've got rum." There was the sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle, and the sweet aroma of rum wafted towards Jack.

"Mmm. Most defiantly a dream, but to hell with that. I'll take it." Jack stood up and started swaggering towards Ana and the rum.

Ana's laugh sounded through the misty jungle. "Hurry up!" she called. "I have something planned, but we won't have time to do it if you don't speed up!"

Jack grinned happily. "Something planned, Love? Care to divulge your scheme?"

"Now, I can't do that," said Ana, teasingly. Her voice seemed to be farther away. "I can say it would be considered absolutely scandalous in proper society."

Jack lengthened his stride. "This had better be good."

Ana laughed again. Her laugh was closer. "C'mon Jack!"

"I'm comin'," said Jack, breaking out into a jog. "I'm comin', Love."

"Good." Her voice was farther away.

As the night progressed, Jack played this game with Ana's voice. Her voice came tantalizingly closer and farther away. Jack was beginning to think that his previously called dream was a nightmare.

-0--0--0-

Elizabeth certainly looked worse for wear. Her right eye was blackened, her lip was split, and one of her ribs was bruised. She twitched as she slept, curled underneath a tree. Her dream was one of those weird ones that you can never remember when you wake. The ones full of color and sound.

Then suddenly a voice. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was suddenly awake. She bolted upright. Her bruised rib sent a sharp spasm of pain through her body. "Will!?!" she cried out.

"Elizabeth!" Will called again. "Please come to me. I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said about Ana. Please. I'll do anything."

Elizabeth shook her head. "N-n-no, Will. Don't. Don't do this to me. Not again."

"I'm sorry," said Will's voice. "Please come to me. We can talk about this properly. I wish I could…"

Will left that sentence trailing. He never was good with words, but his voice was filled with the regret and sorrow he was feeling.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. It seemed like Will was telling the truth. He was never able to lie to her.

Elizabeth stood up, using the tree to support her self. Her bruised rib stung even more. "Alright, alright."

She began walking towards Will's voice, her rib making it's complaints known. Little did she know that she would spend the rest of the night battling the jungle and thinking various versions of "William Turner the Second you are an arse."

-0--0--0-

"Perfect," muttered Ana. She wasn't happy. Well, people who are tired, bruised, have a thing for complete assholes and a having moonstruck fool who is in love with them whom they have no interest (except for making their beloved notice them) are generally discontented.

"Ana!"

She looked up at the mention of her name. "I don't want to have to deal with you again, Jack!" she called back.

"Ana, Love! Where are you?"

"I'm here, you blundering oaf. If you want something come over here."

"I can't, Love," replied Jack sounding a little awkward.

"Why not?"

Jack's next words were barely audible. "My foot's stuck in a tree root."

Ana's mouth dropped opened and her eyes widened. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I am not inclined to speak about that," said Jack stiffly.

Ana let out a long, gleeful laugh. "Only you," she managed to get out.

"Stop mocking, Ana," called Jack. "Come and help me!"

"I'll do it. I'll do it," said Ana, still chortling. She stood. "Wait, where are you?"

"I'm here."

"Can you be more precise?"

"How am I supposed to be specific?" asked Jack. "I've got no clue as to where either of us is."

"Fine, fine," said Ana. "I'll just follow your voice. Keep talking."

"I believe that's the first time you've ever told me to talk." Jack's tone of voice told Ana he was smirking.

"I have had no reason to tell you to talk, because once your mouth starts, it never stops," explained Ana.

"You're hilarious."

And so, Ana, like Jack and Elizabeth, began chasing the voice of a former love.

-0--0--0-

A scream pierced Will's not-so-peaceful sleep. He sat up feeling slightly dizzy. "Wha?"

"Help!" a female voice screamed. "Oh, God! Stop!"

"Ana?"

"Will?" Ana called. "Please help me!"

"I will, I will," said Will, standing up. His heart began racing like a thoroughbred. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

"Where? What's happening?" Will began wildly looking around, trying to find Ana. He pulled his sword out of his belt, thankful he had taken the time to search for it.

"I don't know! Ow! Ow!" The last ow was elongated like a wolf's howl. The sound sent shivers up Will's spine.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," said Will. He began running towards the sound, but promptly crashed into a tree.

Pinpoints of light flashed before his eyes as he fell onto the ground. He grunted in pain and stood up again, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet.

"Will!" Ana screamed again. "Hurry!"

"Hold on!" Will called back. He resumed his chase, staggering left and right.

-0--0--0-

Eros grinned, pleased with his handiwork. The four castaways were now running around in circles, pursuing the voices of their beloveds. He had set up this illusion very carefully. If all went well, they should arrive at the beach where the big ship with black sails was stationed just before sunrise.

Will ran into another tree, making Eros laugh. Making Will collide into trees was probably uncalled for, but it certainly was funny.

The night progressed with the calls of the very, very confused quartet penetrating the quiet. Then at last, young, rosy-fingered dawn appeared in the eastern sky and the four castaways arrived on the shore where the ship was.

Because Eros had timed the delusions perfectly, Will and Elizabeth collapsed next to each other, as did Jack and Ana Maria.

Call Eros a bastard with the attention span of a two-year-old (which he is), but when he puts his mind to it, he can cast some pretty kick-ass illusions

Eros took an arrow out of his quiver and fitted it onto the bow. With extreme care, he aimed the arrow at Will. When he was sure he wasn't going to miss his target, Eros released the arrow.

With the speed of a bat out of hell, the arrow flew towards Will. It hit him square on the heart.

Will's eyes opened. He saw Elizabeth lying next to him.

"'Lizbeth," he murmured. The name came from his lips in reverent tone, as it should be. "You're hurt."

He tried to sit up and check her wounds, but instantly collapsed back down. Eros had hit Will on the back of the head with his bow. Bloody, stupid, noble mortal.

A sigh of relief left Eros' lungs. His mission was accomplished.

He looked at Elizabeth's and Ana's wounded bodies. It was really a pity to leave such pretty forms in poor condition.

A small voice in the back of Eros' head spoke up. _'Remember what happened the last time you acted on a whim.' _

Eros ignored this sensible little voice and leaned over Elizabeth. He extended his arm and focused his powers into healing her. A golden light came out of his hand. Soon she was as good as new. Eros repeated the process with Ana Maria.

When he was done, Eros dropped his bow and stretched. He turned around to face the ocean. It truly was a beautiful sight. The sun's light was dying the sky a wonderful pink as it climbed. The golden orb was entirely visible.

"Oh crap," swore Eros, his memory suddenly triggered. He had forgotten his meeting with Davy Jones. Trying to placate Hera had distracted him. A wave of fear swept through Eros. He wasn't scared of Jones at all, but the horrible consequence for breaking a River of Styx oath was pretty scary in his eyes.

He bent down to pick up his bow, but before his finger tips had touched it, he heard his named being called.

Instinctively he looked up. Psyche was standing there, wearing a simple white chiton. Eros could never recall her looking so livid.

"Ah, Dearest," said Eros, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um- this isn't the best time. I have to meet somebody and I kinda missed the appointment time." He picked up his bow and tried to zoom off, but Psyche grabbed one of his wings as he flew by her.

"This is a perfectly good time." Psyche snarled and dropped her husband.

"Ah he." An uneasy smile spread across Eros' face.

Psyche didn't beat around the bush. "Is it true that you slept with another woman?"

"If I tell you the truth will you let me go to my meeting?"

Psyche pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe."

"Listen; maybe we should go somewhere else." Eros nodded towards the mortals.

"Here is fine," said Psyche. "The mortals are too deeply asleep to notice us. Now stop trying to change the subject."

"Right." Eros took a deep breath. "Yes, I slept with another woman. I'm really, really, really sorry about that and I have spent the past one hundred years regretting it." He said the confession as fast as he could, hoping the meaning would become garbled. Despite his efforts, Psyche got the gist.

"How dare you," she said, her hands balling into little fists.

"It was only once." Eros cowered.

"You still did it!" said Psyche. "I, however, never so much as looked at another man in that way!"

"That's a lie." Eros saw the fierce look in Psyche's eyes. "Then again, you might be telling the truth…"

Psyche took a deep breath. "Who was she?"

"Queen Isabella."

"_The_ Queen Isabella? One of _my_ favorites?" Eros thought Psyche had looked angry before. It was nothing on how she looked now.

"That's the one," he said, a little squeak in his voice.

Psyche let out a howl of rage. "How dare you!?! She was my favorite mortal. What made you think you could betray me like that!?!"

Eros didn't know what to say to that. What had come over him that one night?

"Fine then," said Psyche. "As punishment you will stay here, on Ogygia, until I can find a better prison to put you in."

"What!?!" yelled Eros. "You do can't that."

"I just did."

Eros let fly some choice swear words before saying, "My mother won't stand for this!"

"Oh turning to mummy are you," cooed Psyche. "Most of the Olympian goddesses agree with my punishment and not even your mummy cares to challenge all of them."

"What goddesses are backing you up?"

"Hera, Athena, Artemis (well, she just wants to see you locked up), Hestia, and Demeter," Psyche shot back. "And any god you could ask for help is wrapped around the finger of one or more of those goddesses so don't bother asking them for help."

Eros groaned miserably. Why him?

"I'll see you soon," said Psyche, before disappearing in a shower of golden light.

Grumbling swear words, Eros teleported himself to his meeting place with Jones.

"You're late," said Davy Jones. "What took you?"

"Long story. You see I kinda -"

"What makes you think I want to hear it?" asked Jones. "Now fix this." He pointed at Calypso and Gibbs curled up together on the hammock.

"Fine, fine," said Eros, preparing to shoot Calypso.

"Wait," said Jones.

He walked over to the hammock and gently picked up Calypso. She squirmed a little, but quieted soon after. Jones nodded his approval to Eros.

Eros placed an arrow on his bow, aimed and let the arrow fly. For the second time an arrow hit Calypso in the chest. She woke up and smiled when she saw her true love's face.

"Davy," said Calypso. "I just had the strangest-" She saw Gibbs and abruptly stopped talking.

"It wasn't a dream," said Calypso, her voice twisted in disgust. "What? Why? _How?_"

"It doesn't matter," said Jones, setting Calypso down. "Here," he said gruffly handing her a gold chain with an emerald on it.

"You found it!" said Calypso. She didn't gasp of squeal, but her voice was full of genuine thanks.

Jones kissed her in response, and Eros imitated the sound of vomiting.

The retching noise made Jones and Calypso pull apart and glare at Eros.

"Leave us," ordered Jones coldly.

"Can't," said Eros.

"Why not?" asked Calypso.

Eros reluctantly explained how Psyche had come to him and questioned him about his affair and how she trapped him one this island.

Calypso laughed. "I knew I liked your wife. Good for her, taking revenge."

"Yeah, yeah, whoop-dee-do." Eros scowled. "My question is, how did she find out?"

"I told her," said Davy Jones. "I had Iris send a message to Olympus about your adultery. If I'm not mistaken, she told everyone."

"Y-y-you," sputtered Eros. "Why?"

"It was your punishment for breaking your oath." Davy shrugged.

Eros face contorted in his rage and he pulled his hand back, preparing to blast Jones in to smithereens.

* * *

A/N: Elizabeth dropped Will's sword when she crashed into Jack in Chapter Six. I'm going to add it in after I post this.


End file.
